Je crois pas, grand frère
by kouprincess
Summary: Koumei, my poor, precious Koumei.


"Mei!" a gleeful voiced call out from the corridor.

Koumei's hand abruptly pulled away from the scroll he was studying and he let out a sigh. Maybe, just maybe, if he stayed quiet enough his persistent brother wouldn't walk into his room, he thought to himself optimistically.

"Mei! Where are you Mei?! You better not be working!" His brother called out yet again, only much closer now.

Crap. He had to hide.

Suddenly the door of his personal chamber opened and the room was filled with the sound of expensive silk and golden chains advancing slowly towards his table.

The sound of his brother approaching him came to an end and Koumei sensed the scowl and judging look his younger brother was throwing at him.

Both princes stood still in complete darkness.

"Are you serious, Mei?" Kouha said disbelievingly.

Koumei cleared his throat. "What," He replied softly but made no effort to move.

"You're such a dork. Did you think blowing your candle out and sitting in the dark would fool me." He scoffed.

'_Well, I hoped it would'_ thought Koumei resentfully. He sighed again and reached blindly over the mess laid out across his table for his box of matches and relit the thick, red candle.

A rich aroma of peaches, pomegranate and cinnamon filled the room and he relaxed his shoulders.

Kouha giggled and closed the space between him and his brother, dropping himself delicately, -or so he thought- onto the taller man's lap.

"You're such a dork, Mei." He said fondly, petting at Koumei's hair and scooting closer to the sudden warmth enveloping him.

Koumei suddenly felt like a huge jerk for wanting to hide from his brother. He'd be at a complete loss without him and this was certainly no way to treat one the most important person in his life, no matter how busy or tired he was.

And besides, he was completely helpless against Kouha when he acted this cute, snuggling in his lap like a small, defenceless kitten.

A small smile itched its way to the man's face and he ran a large palm down the boy's back, drawing him even closer to his chest.

"En told you to stop working so late. It's bad for your health." Kouha scolded him lightly. "You're already doing such a great job for our men, Mei. Everyone's super grateful and stuff but you need to take some time off, for _you_." He looked up at his brother and twisted his mouth into a pout.

Koumei's heart tightened and he stared down at the softly tainted pink lips below him.

"You know I can't just do that, Ha." He said, feeling like an even bigger jerk, knowing perfectly well that he was disobeying the General's orders.

Kouha grabbed the collars of his brother's robe and drew their faces close, their lips just a breath away.

"Besides, I hardly get to see you anymore." He said with a sickeningly disheartened voice and Koumei felt himself loose any will to deny the young boy what he wanted.

Koumei's face heated up as he placed his warm palm against his Kouha's cheek, whispering against the edge of his mouth, "Please forgive me, brother."

The older man fit his lips against the boy's and instantly melted. Kouha was right. They hardly see each other anymore; intimate moments prolonged for months on end, waiting the day the pink haired swordsman returned home to their palace, bloody and crazed from battle.

Kouha whined deep in his throat and weaved his hands tightly in his older brother's hair, tugging and pulling on the long, dark red strands.

Their lips melded together easily, kissing being something they'd mastered a long time ago. Koumei knew how to make his cute little brother squirm, just by tugging on his lower lip all while flicking his tongue against the rosy pink flesh. While Kouha knew Koumei could never say 'no' to him if he slid his tongue forcefully into his mouth, playing and twirling it around his own.

Koumei could feel himself drifting into oblivion with the feel of his brother pulling on his hair enough to hurt, biting at his lips eagerly. Kouha kept shifting back and forth against his lap, rubbing their clothe-bound crotches together with no mercy all while looking up at his brother with wide, innocent eyes. But Koumei knew better than to think his brother was innocent. He'd done this enough to know just what Kouha was thinking, just what he had in store for him.

Koumei groaned inside the boy's mouth. It had been a while since he'd gotten any pleasure from all the work he'd been placing upon himself and it was clear that he wasn't going to last any longer if his little brother kept rocking himself in his lap. He needed to pick up the pace if he didn't want to cum in the next 30 seconds.

He tactfully glided his hand down his brother's back once more and made to grab his firm ass before he was abruptly stopped. Kouha had detached himself from his mouth and was now grabbing the man's wrist, smirking at him.

"Not so fast, big brother." He said in a cheerful voice, eyes squinting as his cheeky smile widened. "I don't think you deserve anymore tonight, to be quite honest."

Koumei looked down at him wide eyed and mouth open. He'd been so close. _So close_.

Kouha jumped off his lap with ease and sauntered off to the door, only stopping right before the exit to look over his shoulder at his brother, who sat slumped in his chair, red mane sticking up in all different angles and a look of pure pain etched across his face.

"That's what you get for trying to hide from me! Night Mei~"

Koumei watched as his brother slipped out of his room and disappear, out of his reach.

He sighed, louder this time and let his head drop to the table with a loud 'thud'.

Mentally, he made a list pros and cons against killing his brother. _'He makes my dick hurt'_ was number one on each column.


End file.
